The Proving Vault
The Proving Vault is located beneath the Temple of Radiance, where the previous destroyed temple sunk into the ground. Its main hall has been modified and reinforced to form this cavern. Possible Ideas Statue Puzzle * Distribute cards to each player that only they may read. Set up riddle two ways - one in case a person is missing. Players may read their cards when I say so, and are organized in paragraphs: General appearance, detail 1, detail 2, etc. * 8 statues holding gems in some way that must be activated in the proper order * Each statue has a clue as to what another statue's order is. If only 6/7 people are present, have the 8th way be the door. ** 1) A dragon bowing its head, offering a sapphire in each hand. The one in the right hand is bigger than the one in its left. *** Those of virtuous code shall look to the angels and follow them. ** 2) A young girl, gazing into a topaz with a curious look. *** Humility is the first virtue. ** 3) An imp, clutching a ruby jealously so it is difficult to reach. *** Evil comes before and after nature itself. ** 4) A moose, its head bowed as if grazing, with a peridot in one of its antlers. *** Do not grasp for more: choose only what you need. ** 5) An aboleth, its eye replaced by an amethyst, swimming in midair. It holds another gem on its underside. *** The heavens were ever one step behind the beyonders. ** 6) An angel, holding a diamond in its outstretched palm, a sword ready to strike in its other hand. *** Do not touch what evil freely offers. ** 7) A knight saluting, bearing a pearl on the boss of his shield. *** If you hold wonder highest, keep selfishness just behind. ** 8) A gate of gold, its central sigil being a sun with a rose diamond at its center. *** Last shall I be, and your way shall be opened. Globe Puzzle To complete this puzzle, the party must take a crystal globe that has a chamber inside, accessed via a small spiraling tube that is plugged with rubber. To open the final door, these steps must be completed: * The chamber must be filled with a Potion of Life: ** Requires Water, Air, Life, and Order ** Combine a Cosmos Glond, Wisp Stalks, Lavender, and Maple sap in a cauldron with Aqua Vitae and brew (DC 12 Alchemy check) * "The globe's light must be strengthened using the power of Darkness." (someone must cast darkness on the globe, then dispel it) * One person must perform a somatic ritual, using the globe, while separate crystal balls atop six short pillars are lit right as the caster completes the ritual. This is a DC 15 Performance check to follow the carvings on the walls. ** Radiant / Fire / Cold / Lightning / Bludgeoning / Psychic ** Oz-Ala / En-Elo / Ash / Thrym-Ala / Lucian-Thrym / Ado * The globe must be held aloft in the final pose for Sun and Sky, legs spread, the right hand raised with it and the other gesturing down to the left, as the pedestals are lit. Then the door will open. Category:Notes